Flipside
by pyrofreeze
Summary: Sometimes the smallest of changes can alter the outcome of a story completely: Like making the heroes of the story Roxas, Axel and Naminé rather then Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Kingdom Hearts, and Destiny Island for that matter, will never be the same...


_Flipside_

**By Pyrofreeze**

_The same story with a twist: It's the same game with new players, and the same act with new performers. But of course, though it's the same play, different players interpret parts differently...Welcome to the Flipside of the story we all know and love._

* * *

_Chapter 1- Another Side, Another Story_

Roxas sat up with a jolt, gasping for air upon waking from a rather dark nightmare. Groping around in the darkness for his lamp, Roxas shivered involuntarily as he thought back to the vision he had just had. It had been so dark, and so cold in his dream as he stood there, in an unimaginably black void staring into nothingness. At first, all there had been was the darkness, and the brilliant stained glass platform beneath his feet, but then, _they _had come. They came in swarms, reaching and grasping at him with clawed hands from the shadows around him, as if trying to take something from him. The shadows in the darkness had no form; he could only see their arms with which they reached out with to grab, and their haunting, eerie yellow eyes that seemed to be able to see through his very flesh and into his heart. It hadn't been a horrifying dream or anything; he had no desire to scream, or to cry or such, but it hadn't been a good dream at all either. Though he wasn't truly _afraid _of the dream per say, the dream had left in its wake a cold feeling within his gut that made him want to shiver at the sheer bitter feeling it invoked.

In habit, being the logical person he was, Roxas immediately began to think of what the dream could have possibly have meant. In his short life, he had read several books on 'dream interpretation', but for some reason, Roxas found it hard to think of this dream as just another lecture from his subconscious; no… despite his rational nature, the dream made his brain scream '_omen!_'. Sighing in frustration, Roxas, whose brain was still hazed with sleep, tried to sensibly work out the dream, with no avail. No matter how rationally he tried to work it out, the dream felt _real_ even though it was so fantastical.

With a frustrated sigh, Roxas slipped back under the covers of his bed, and rested his head against the pillow once more. He didn't have time to think upon silly little visions made up by his unconscious mind. He would need his rest, because tomorrow was to be a _big _day. He and his friends had been making a raft, and had been planning to go on a rafting trip for the last few days of summer before school started up once more.

It had been his best friend—Axel's—idea really. The red head had wanted one last adventure before they went once more into the prison known as "school" again, and so their plan had been born. The proposal of a rafting trip had then been placed on the table and accepted by all parties in the end. Axel had though it would be fun, and Naminé—his other best friend— was always up for an opportunity to see new places that would inspire her artwork. Roxas himself had put up a good show of reluctance, but inside, Roxas was just as excited as Axel was for the trip. Truthfully, any opportunity to get off the island was a welcome one; even though he loved his island, and the people on it dearly, life there was mundane, boring, and just plain dull. All in all, life on Destiny Island was _safe_ above all. Nothing ever happened, whether good nor bad; everything just _existed_, and Roxas hated that. To exist under such conditions sometimes made him feel as if it were perhaps better not to exist at all, for existence without purpose, without conflict, without _meaning _is to be nothing, and purposeless. Roxas had always been a rather deep person, and as such, wanted more then just _existance_; he wanted the answers to the big questions.

What was the purpose of existence? What was he meant to do with his life? Was this little place all there was? What else was out there in the world? What? Why? Who? Where? There were so many questions in the world, and Destiny Island was too small a place to hold all the answers upon its shores. Roxas couldn't wait for their trip; After all, for all he knew, the answers to the questions he had always wondered about could be just beyond the horizon: too far away from the shores of the island to be seen with the naked eye, but obtainable if he only went looking for them. If there truly were answers out there, Roxas was determined to find them someday.

As Roxas's head hit the pillow that night, he couldn't have possibly known that the answers that he was looking for were much closer to being found then he could have ever have guessed...

_-And Thus begins the Countdown: 6 Days Till Destruction-_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, there you have it: Chapter 1 of Flipside! I really hope you all enjoy this story. ;) Oh, and by the way, reviews make me happy, and really _do _help me to write faster, so review if you can! Feedback is _always _appreciated.


End file.
